Ipod Shuffle
by Randomness To the 362th Level
Summary: I know this has been repeated and used many times. BUT THIS ONE IS WAY AWESOMER. Why? Because i will you several books.  You get more attention here than crossovers  So jump in and  enjoy the ride  T for approaching adult themes and lyrics. MIXED GENRES


This is a series of song fics! They can range from Maximum Ride to PJO to Hunger Games.

This 1st one is MR with You Are Not Alone by the King of Pop

(RIP 1958-2009)

_Another day has gone_

_I'm still all alone_

You left me to sit all by myself, crying and depressed_._

_How could this be_

_You're not here with me_

_You never said goodbye_

_Someone tell me why_

_Did you have to go_

_And leave my world so cold_

How could you leave me and take all that mattered to me. You left my world so dark and cold. You just left a note.

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_

_How did love slip away_

_Something whispers in my ear and says_

_That you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

But I need Fang to be happy_._

_But you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_But you are not alone_

_'Lone, 'lone_

_Why, 'lone_

Why did you have to leave me alone. Well maybe I am not alone. I have the flock they can keep me company and warm my world up my world, it would take time but could work.

_Just the other night_

_I thought I heard you cry_

_Asking me to come_

_And hold you in my arms_

Do you cry about me longing to be held by my arms?

_I can hear your prayers_

_Your burdens I will bear_

_But first I need your hand_

_Then forever can begin_

Come back Fang, I will forgive. Just come back, please!

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_

_How did love slip away_

How did you slip away from me?

_Something whispers in my ear and says_

_That you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

_For you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_For you are not alone._

I re-read his note and remember something.

_Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'_

_And girl you know that I'll be there_

_I'll be there_

I will see you in 20 years. I cannot wait to see you again.

_You are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

_For you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

I am not alone and neither are you. We have memories to keep us busy for the next 20 years.

_For you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

_For you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_For you are not alone..._

I love you Fang, forever.

Plz review if you don't you will make me feel depressed

. . .. . . . . . . . . . . ,.-'". . . . . . . . . .``~.,

. . . . . . . .. . . . . .,.-". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."-.,

. . . . .. . . . . . ..,/. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ":,

. . . . . . . .. .,?. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .\,

. . . . . . . . . /. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,}

. . . . . . . . ./. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,:`^`.}

. . . . . . . ./. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,:". . . ./

. . . . . . .?. . . _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . :`. . . ./

. . . . . . . /_.(. . ."~-,_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,:`. . . .. ./

. . . . . . /(_. . "~,_. . . .."~,_. . . . . . . . . .,:`. . . . _/

. . . .. .{.._$;_. . ."=,_. . . ."-,_. . . ,.-~-,}, .~"; /. .. .}

. . .. . .((. . .*~_. . . ."=-._. . .";,,./`. . /" . . . ./. .. ../

. . . .. . .\`~,. . .."~.,. . . . . . . . . ..`. . .}. . . . . . ../

. . . . . .(. ..`=-,,. . . .`. . . . . . . . . . . ..(. . . ;_,,-"

. . . . . ../.`~,. . ..`-.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..\. . /\

. . . . . . \`~.*-,. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..|,./...\,_

,,_. . . . . }.-._\. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .|. . . . . . ..`=~-,

. .. `=~-,_\_. . . `\,. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .\

. . . . . . . . . .`=~-,,.\,. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .\

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . `:,, . . . . . . . . . . . . . `\. . . . . . .._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .`=-,. . . . . . . . . .,%`-==``

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

DANGET! it is already setting in help me by reviewing.


End file.
